


Sticking the Landing

by MerKat



Series: MerKat RPs [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha!Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Insecure!Sherlock, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mounting, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega!John, Omegaverse, Possessive!Sherlock, Rimming, Scenting, Topping from the Bottom, Winglock, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerKat/pseuds/MerKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sherlock, if I’m going to prevent pregnancy you better get me the meds, love.”</p><p>“What if I don’t want you to take them?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticking the Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Requested sequel for [’Take Flight’](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1898601).

John made his way home, back to Baker Street. It had been a wild almost-year. Sherlock had dropped out of school to detective full time, once he was certain the issues with Moran and John’s family were settled. John stayed focused on his school work and helped where he could. His first heat with Sherlock had been in Sherlock’s room, but after that he’d got this place and it wasn’t a terrible commute for John’s schoolwork.

It was summer now and John had been taking just one extra course. Today was the last day, which was good as he could tell his heat was starting to come on, probably in the next day or so.

Sherlock was beyond nervous. They’d been calling it their home, their nest, since they moved in after John’s last heat, but there hadn’t actually _been_ a nest. But once he realised that his omega’s heat was approaching again, he realised that not only _should_ he make one, but that he _wanted_ to make one. He’d waited until the last day, wanting to surprise John, and as soon as his mate had popped off to school, he’d gone to work converting their room into as true a nest as he could. Only problem was, one could only go off instinct so much and he’d deleted what he’d previously learned about nest-building almost as soon as he’d learned it. He hadn’t needed it after all and how was he to guess that he would ever find someone like John?

John took the steps two at a time. He could smell his alpha and the first stirring of his heat pushed him on. “Sherlock?”

The alpha’s head popped up at the sound and scent of his mate, his fingers pausing where they were fussing with the last touches of the nest he’d created. The nervousness and its partner, anxiety, were in a tizzy about how John might take what he’d done and he found himself wanting to delay his omega’s return to their room as long as possible. If he could get his mate to the point of incomprehension soon enough, then he wouldn’t see the horrible failure of a mess he’d made. In seconds, he was out of the bedroom and wrapping himself around where his mate stood by the front door, taking off his jacket.

John chuckled. “I haven’t started yet, love.” He kissed his mate and gently batted him with a wing. “Did you have dinner? I’m starving.” He made his way to the kitchen, knowing full well they’d probably have to order in. Some things he’d gotten used to with Sherlock. And he didn’t mind, sometimes on weekends he’d cook enough for the week, but usually he got home too late on school nights. Also his alpha was anxious. Probably just the oncoming heat though.

Sherlock could only stand in the doorway and fidget restlessly as he watched his mate bustle about, opening draws in search of the takeout menus. He could smell as soon as his omega came in that his heat was approaching but wouldn’t actually arrive for several hours, and the farther away it was, the greater a chance that John would see what he’d done (and how terribly he’d done it). Panicked, he blurted out “There’sbeenacaseI’llbegoneforafewhourstextmeifitstarts,” and then promptly bolted down the stairs, glad that he’d decided to dress today as he burst out the front door.

John raised an eyebrow at the slamming door. He ordered in, had a cup of tea and wandered down the hall with it, opening the bedroom door. _Huh_. It was a nest, or at least Sherlock’s attempt at one. Clearly he didn’t have a lot of experience, but it smelled like both of them and he could feel his heat stirring up a bit more at the sights and smell. He stretched his wings and smiled, gathering up a couple things and adding them to the nest before heading back out to get the takeaway.

About an hour after he ate, he could tell things were, well, heating up. And Sherlock wasn’t back yet. He sent a text and went into the bedroom, stripping and curling up in the nest, using his feathers as a blanket.

It took him exactly 17 minutes to get home once he received the notification that John’s heat was almost ready and that he should come home in the next few hours. There was nothing about his nest, even though something should have been said by now. When he stepped into 221B, there was no sign of his mate in the sitting room, but his scent was thick and fresh where it slid along the air from the bedroom. “John?” he called out, approaching slowly. The wariness from before was seeping back into his mind, and he was concerned that he would walk in to find that his mate had either completely redone his nest or even staring at it in disgust. He got neither of those things. What he got instead was his omega curled, asleep and naked, in the nest he’d made, wrapped in his wings. Some things had been added to the nest since he’d left: more clothing, blankets, the pillows from their chairs, strategically placed feathers. It made him smile to see that his nest hadn’t been rejected after all. He quickly stripped as he moved to his mate, settling in low behind his omega. Slick was already leaking slowly from his hole and Sherlock licked his lips before diving in.

John woke from his doze with a moan. His alpha had spread his legs and was licking up his slick. “Sherlock,” he said, parting his wings and spreading his legs a little wider for him. He rutted slowly, moaning again as a wash of slick signaled the start of his proper heat. “If I’m going to prevent pregnancy you better get me the meds, love.”

The alpha froze, lifting his slick-damp face up into the cool air. He’d thought about this. He’d thought about this a lot. Ever since that day where they’d sent away the alpha John’s father had sold him to and then fucked furiously on the floor. “What if I don’t want you to take them?” he asked slowly. Now it was his mate’s turn to freeze, frotting hips stilling. A moment later, his omega turned to look over his shoulder at Sherlock, an unreadable expression on his face.

John rolled over and met his alpha’s eyes. “Do you really think we could handle a child? I’ve got school and you’ve got your work. Babies take a lot of work.”

“I’ve done research,” he replied tersely, face flushing a bit at the admission, as he settled back into the ‘v’ of his mate’s thighs. “I’ve educated myself on what we will experience during and after the pregnancy, and I am willing to go through it all. With you. The more I think about it, the more I want to see you swelling with our child. I want to create something that is the best of us both, and I want to raise it with you.”

John looked at him for a long moment, then sat up and kissed him. “Okay,” he said softly. He kissed him again, suddenly nervous, but feeling like this was right. He lay back again and looked up at his mate. “Okay.”

Sherlock blinked down at John. “‘Okay’?” he echoed, startled. John nodded. “I can... breed you?” Again, another nod accompanied by a bright flush. Slowly, he got to his knees, eyes trailing down a flat chest that would soon swell with breast milk, down to a flat belly that would swell with their young. In a bit of a daze, he palmed the soft skin, imagining the feel of its future roundness under his hands, the sensation of a fledgling kicking at its prison upon sensing his touch. Overcome with his own imagination, he dropped down, pressing his face to his omega’s belly and nuzzling near desperately, his wings rising to cocoon them both

"Sherlock." John pet his hair. "I didn't know you wanted a child that much." His own heart swelled. And he knew it wasn't just the heat. He loved this man with all his heart. A wave of heat rolled down his spine and he moaned, fingers tightening in his alpha’s hair as he arched up against him. 

“Before you, I didn’t,” Sherlock whispered back, sliding one of his hands down to slide two fingers inside his mate’s already-drenched hole. He moaned at the sensation of muscles ripping around him, eager to have them soon around his cock. To soon be pouring his seed into his mate, making him swell with their offspring. He was so impatient that he barely gave a few thrusts with his fingers before sliding in a third, swallowing his omega’s cock simultaneously to offset the burn.

John cried out, fucking his mouth and holding his hair. "My good alpha," he praised. "Gonna fill me up so good." He wanted this so badly. The heat was drenching him, drenching their nest. His wings fluttered back. 

His mate’s hand in his hair was tight and demanding, shoving his face into John’s pelvis, face-fucking him as he fucked his omega’s wet hole with four fingers. He wished he was flexible enough to suck him off as he fucked him, but alas, it would have to be a two-parter. The thick cock in his mouth tickled his throat with every thrust and, when he managed to aim his eyes up John’s chest, he found a tan neck extended from his head being thrown back, blue eyes hid behind lids and golden wings stretched and draped and _submissive_. The hips under him thrust harder now, the two hands in his hair positively _shoving_ his mate’s cock down his throat and he moaned at the domination by his omega.

A few more thrusts and John was coming down Sherlock’s throat. He cried out loudly, letting go of his hair to let him breathe. His need was barely slaked and he pushed the alpha, wanting him inside now.

Sherlock’s eyes closed in pleasure at feeling and tasting his omega orgasm deep in his throat, but he knew his mate’s heat was in full swing by the way his cock remained hard in his mouth. In seconds, the alpha was climbing up between his mate’s legs, pressing his cock into that hot, slick hole. His knot had already started to grow, and he didn’t bother pausing to let John adjust, the rough face-fucking having set a deliciously aggressive tone for the first wave, so his knot caught on his mate’s rim with every violent thrust. John’s head was thrown back, exposing his neck as he cried a constant litany, begging for Sherlock’s knot and his seed. Feeling his rut creeping up on him in response, the alpha only thrust harder.

John was already in ecstasy, submitting completely to his alpha. He turned his head and felt Sherlock's hot breath on his throat a moment before teeth grazed his skin. He shouted as he came again, the knot hot inside him. 

It only took one pulse of his omega’s walls around his cock and swelling knot for the alpha to come, knot distending rapidly as his teeth broke through his bondbite. Sound was rolling from his throat in a low rumble as wave after wave filled his omega. John writhing on his cock as he pulled away from his mark was one of the loveliest things he’d ever seen and a feral sort of possessiveness hit him. “I’m going to breed you full,” he snarled, pressing both palms to his mate’s flat belly, rolling his hips and grinding his cock into his omega’s prostate, prolonging the smaller man’s orgasm until he was sobbing.

"Too much," panted John, shaking his head. He covered his face with a wing, another moan breaking free. Sherlock was rarely this possessive. But he knew he'd protect both him and their children. 

Slowly, Sherlock stilled his hips as his cock’s ejaculation momentarily abated, the sight of John’s tear-stained face being covered by the edge of one golden wing shaking him from the mind-set he’d fallen into. Carefully, he leaned forward over his mate, hyper-aware of the sensitive cock between them, and nudged the feathers out of the way to press a kiss to his omega’s slack lips. “I’m sorry, John. I... lost control for a moment. I was...” He trailed off, feeling like it was one of those ‘bit not good’ things to try explaining exactly _how much_ he wanted a child with John, how much he was looking forward to touching the pregnant swell of his mate’s belly.

Reaching up, John limply ran his fingers through his lover’s feathers. "It's okay," he mumbled, worn out already. 

Slowly, Sherlock rolled them over, relaxing into the mattress as he felt John settling into place over him, still attached as they were by his knot. As they simply lay there, his fingers preening his omega’s feathers and his omega’s fingers combing through his curls, his cock pulsed with another orgasm, the sensation rolling up his spine in a way that had him arching slightly. He had to pause his grooming or else risk crushing the delicate golden feathers in his grasp. “God, John. You’re going to be so _full_. I want you to catch. I want you to catch more than anything,” he whispered into his mate’s hair.

"I can tell," he smiled, softly. "I want to give this to you." And he did too. Now that the decision had been made, he was looking forward to it too. And with any luck, things would happen. He kissed his mate gently. "I love you."

With his nose, he nudged at John’s temple until his mate’s face turned up towards his and he pressed their lips together. The both of them moaned into the kiss as his knot deflated, tongues entwining lazily. “I love you, too,” he breathed into the thick air between their mouths.

**.oOo.**

Sherlock had seen time and time again what his omega was capable of, but no matter what he _knew_ , there were time when his instincts had the reins, guiding him. John would be home from uni soon. John was _fine_. There was no reason to worry. Even still, he couldn’t cease his pacing through 221B’s sitting room, mind consuming itself with all the things that could happen to his pregnant mate. Suddenly, there was the sound of a door closing behind him and his head snapped up, gaze catching on John in the doorway, hanging up his coat and removing his bookbag from his shoulder, always so careful to keep the weight of the strap off his swollen belly. Sherlock was on him in seconds, wrapping him in his wings and scenting furiously.

John pushed him off. He didn't like how possessive Sherlock had started becoming. "Did you make supper? I'm guessing no. I'll just walk down and get takeaway. And I can go by myself. "

“John! Wait, please!” Sherlock didn’t say ‘please’ often. He meant it even less. “I’m sorry! Please, wait,” he begged, wings snapping closed and trembling with the effort it took to keep them that way. His hand, however, was extended in the air between them, reaching for his mate posed half out the door he’d just walked in. “You know how much I disdain biology, how hard I work to ignore it.” And John should know, with how hard and how constantly he fought to get Sherlock to sleep or to eat. His hand was trembling under his omega’s hard look and he took a small step back, wings curling slight around his own shoulders. “I can’t... I can’t control my instincts when it comes to you, John. I’ve tried and I can’t,” he admitted, the fingers of both hands curling in his hair, trying to keep him grounded during his uncontrollable outburst. “I’ve tried so hard, I know how independent you are, but I can’t... I can’t turn them off!”

John sighed. He took a step towards his mate. "What would reassure you that I'm fine during the day? I'm not quitting school." He extended a wing to touch his alpha's face. "Should I text you after my classes and when I'm on my way home? You need to be in your right mind too."

“I don’t want you to quit school,” he replied, nuzzling into the gold feathers. “Well, in a way, I do, but I don’t want to restrict you from the future you’ve chosen for yourself. Text messages... would help. And... CCTV stills...” He was under no delusion that John may find that a ‘bit not good’.

John raised an eyebrow. "CCTV seems a bit much love. I'm pregnant not incapable. But I can text you. But you've got to let me do things too or you'll make me crazy."

“It’s not a bit much when Mycroft controls them all,” he grumbled rebelliously. The glare he received was a confused mix of annoyance and fondness. Tentatively, he reached out first his wings, and when John didn’t bat him away, his arms too. He enfolded his mate in his embrace, the scenting this time a lot more restrained. “I’ve never cared so much about someone before, John,” he said into the sweet neck, unable to bear looking at his mate while he voiced something so... _sentimental_. “The thought of losing you,” his hand traveled to the minimal swell containing their offspring, “the thought of losing our fledgling... I can’t stand it. I know how capable you are, how strong, and I love it. But some days, all I can think about is if someone is just a little more prepared to attack than you are to defend, or if you’re even just a little under the weather... I could lose you. I could lose both of you. The loss would...” His throat closed and he stopped, closing his eyes and raising his wings, enclosing them in darkness, not wanting to be looked at after saying something so... revealing.

John's heart ached. He carefully walked Sherlock back until he landed in his chair. John sat in his lap and cupped his face. "You know bad things can happen no matter how careful you are, right? Our child is going to fall and bump their head. They could need stitches or break a limb. You can't shelter them forever and you can't keep me in a cage. I love you." He reached up and cupped his cheek. 

“I know. I understand that. It’s just... I hate biology,” he snapped, arms tightening around his mate. “I love you, but I hate this. There will be days when I can’t ignore it though, where I can’t turn it off.” He looked up into bright blue eyes, going so far as to press their lips together in a chaste peck. “Just please promise me that you won’t leave me. That you’ll be patient with me when I can’t control it?”

John smiled and kissed the top of his nose. "Were bonded and I'm carrying your child. It would take a lot more than this to get me to leave. I'll endure it, but you need to give me space too. That's all I ask. Give me as much space as you can."

“I promise that I’ll try,” he said as he buried his nose in John’s neck, tightening his arms and his wings around his mate. “I promise.”

**.oOo.**

He only had to endure a few short (long) weeks of hormonal imbalance and uncontrollable instincts before John finally gave birth. He’d hated seeing John in pain on the birthing table and it had been an odd relief to hear the omega swearing heartier than a sailor at feeling of pushing a young free. And not just one young, but two. The second had been discovered wrapped in its sibling’s wings when the first had come out. Two, closed-eyed and healthy fledglings, each golden wing growing darker until it was tipped with black. The perfect blend of them both.

John smiled at the babies, holding Sherlock's hand. "A boy and a girl." He was exhausted, but he raised a wing to touch his mate. "We need another crib. Unless you think they should share."

For a long moment, Sherlock couldn’t answer, too entranced by the sight of what he had made with his perfect mate: their fledglings. Suddenly, John’s question answered and his head snapped up, nuzzling into the gold feathers against his cheek. “They may sleep together for some time with no ill side-effects. We’ll get another as soon as they start fussing about lack of space,” he decided. Another moment’s contemplation later and he was clambering up onto the bed beside his mate getting an arm and a wing both behind his mate and over his omega and their offspring.

John sighed happily and snuggled up to his mate. "Thank you. For everything."

It had been a trying last several months, keeping himself as reined in as he could to not drive John away. But he’d done it, and now his mate and their fledglings were safe in their arms and their wings. At first, meeting John, bonding John, had been nothing more than an accident. But it had turned his life into something so much _more_ than he had ever pictured for himself. And he was quite all right with that.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed as much as the first on, please don’t forget to review, come visit [Mer](http://merindab.tumblr.com/) and [Kat](http://themadkatter13-fanfiction.tumblr.com/) on our tumblrs, and if you want to see an AU/trope from us, please be sure to let us know!


End file.
